


Merciful Secrets

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Roman Reigns and John Cena are the respective quarterbacks for their high school's football team - they are also each other's biggest rival and sworn enemies. They think the other is nothing more than just a nice face and a nice body... an incredibly nice body, actually.





	Merciful Secrets

 

“Roman, uce, you gotta stop giving him your attention.” Dean says as he pats Roman’s padded shoulder, looking over at the quarterback from the opposing team - John Cena, who’s been a thorn in Roman’s side since day one (ish).

“Can’t help it.” Roman says, his face hardened. “Everytime I see him… everytime I run into his balding bitch ass, he always got something cocky to say. He needs to learn when to shut his mouth.”

John Cena thinks that because he’s good looking and charismatic, that he can say what he wants. He can say the most untrue shit, like accusing Roman of coasting by on his popularity and not using any real effort in the games he plays yet Roman’s team is one of the best in the state right now - not to mention he has a full ride scholarship but since when does John look at facts?

He’s all talk and no action. Just a nice face, nice body, nothing else… incredibly nice body, actually. They use the same locker room and for some reason, John always insists on showering right next to him whenever he comes in. Roman thinks it’s to torture him even more, so John can continue to make fun of him and talk shit and he always does but that’s not the kind of torture he’s talking about.

No, he’s talking about the kind of torture of such a dumb, annoying man having the most sculpted, muscular body Roman has ever _seen_. Huge arms, an obvious set of abs, not too veiny, and that big ass that Roman could easily press his face against, push his tongue inside and go to town on… and if John isn’t into that, Roman doesn’t mind sucking that thick cock of his.

Except he does mind because John Cena is the most annoying asshole Roman’s ever met.

 

“Yo, Reigns!” The devil himself calls out, smirking over at the duo with a perfectly bright smile, hands on his hips. Roman gives a long sigh and looks over at his rival, a heated gaze. Once John has Roman’s attention, he chuckles and holds out his hand over his face before waving it back and forth. “You can’t see me!”

Dean rolls his eyes, his hands moving to hold onto the back of Roman’s shoulders with his thumbs pressing right below his neck, rubbing in small circles. “You can’t let him get in your head like that, man. That’s what he wants. If you let Cena have that much power over you, you let him win - you’re stronger than that. And if you’re gonna let him get in your head, just use that as more of a reason to take him down.”

Yeah… yeah, he is! Physically _and_ mentally and Roman will be damned if he lets John enter his headspace! As weird as Dean is, he’s always the one that makes Roman come to his senses whenever he’s so immersed in his own thoughts and vice versa.

Roman nods, not giving John the pleasure of his reaction before picking his helmet up from the bench and placing it over his head.

“John won’t be able to see me when I got his face planted so deep in that field.” Roman tells Dean before he pats Dean’s ass. “C’mon, let’s get the team together. Tonight, we all gang up on Cena.”

“Aye aye, captain!”

Roman will _not_  let John best him tonight. Admittedly, John’s teams always seem to beat Roman’s but it’s always by one point. Just that one, singular point - as long as Roman’s team fine tunes their moves and really focuses on the play at hand, they can easily get a win over John. And any team who manages to clear a win over John’s team is a team that nobody is gonna forget.

More importantly, John Cena will never forget him.

* * *

 

In a tight game of 26-27, Roman’s team won it all. Dean was able to run the ball to the other end of the field and just as John was coming after him, Roman tackled the man from behind and faceplanted him right into the field. On top of John’s body, he was able to watch with glee as Dean scored the winning point for their team. See what happens when you all come together over the hatred of one quarterback! So John did stay in Roman’s head after all but Roman was able to channel that hatred into something productive and it worked out in the end for him and his team.

After the whole team washes up, Roman is the last one in the showers. He prefers it that way too, considering his body issues - not that it’s terribly debilitating. It’s just a preference of his but if he can, he doesn’t wanna shower with anyone else around. Especially not with John around, for the reasons mentioned earlier. When Roman isn’t thinking about his rival’s begrudgingly gorgeous body, he’s thinking about how his body could be like that. Hardset abs and all, no chub in sight. Some guys are into the husky thing and Roman’s aware that he still has a nice body but, you know, there’s still some improvement, he thinks.

Right now, he doesn’t have to worry about that. Just has to worry about ridding his body of the sweat and dirt. Roman sighs in heavenly bliss as the hot needles pierce his skin, running his hands back through his long black hair. The fingers run gently through the strands, water cascading down and along his back. The water rinses the sweat off, giving a new glow to his body - still needs to be cleaned but the first step to it is done. Roman opens his eyes and looks off to the side, reaching to grab the body wash until another hand takes it away from him. What the hell! That’s his AXE, get your own!

 

“Dude, that’s-”

“Learn to share, Reigns. Don’t think because your team beat mine that you own the place.” John says as he raises an eyebrow at Roman, checking him out openly before he squeezes the wash into his hands.

_Motherfucker._ Roman can’t enjoy his win in peace without John gloating! There’s nothing to even gloat about!! Well, maybe the way the water drips off his big pecs… no, not even that! That hot body doesn’t escape that terrible personality!

Roman rolls his eyes and snatches the wash from his hands, glaring. “You lost and you still got time to brag? Learn to humble yourself, low-rent Eminem.” He says, his words laced with bitterness. He drizzles the wash onto his own hands, rubbing it together before he proceeds to rub it over his body.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” John smiles, facing Roman completely now as he runs his hands down his own abs. “You know, it’s fun. Riling you up, I mean. You’re hot when you’re angry.”

Roman scoffs, shaking his head. “Uh huh.” Great, now John’s teasing him. He glances over to John, opening his mouth to retort but now he’s stuck staring at the way John is cleaning his body and his hands just made it down towards his crotch and wow, his hands sure are big and _oh god, what is he doing, look away, look away._

“Uh huh? That’s all you gotta say? Well that’s a let down.” John sighs as he slowly jerks his dick, a few times before his hands move around back to his ass.

Roman swallows, taking in a deep breath as he tries to regain his composure. Yeah, it’s a let down for him too… usually he has plenty of retorts for John but then he looks at John’s body and all efforts are lost. He just needs to look away and everything will be fine. That sounds like a fine idea, he should do that.

 

Roman closes his eyes, tilting his head back and pressing his hands on the tiles of the shower as he lets the water rinse the cinnamon smelling wash from his body, inhaling the sweet scent. “Were you expecting a response? I’m trying to clean up here, got better things to do than to argue with you constantly.”

“Or you were checking me out, noticed how _awesome_ my body looked, and just simply lost your train of thought. It’s 2017, Roman, I’m not judging anyone.” John says as he leans back against the wall, watching as Roman rinsed himself off.

Though Roman’s eyes are closed, he’s aware that somebody is staring at him… and unless somebody else came in here (which he doubts, because it’s so late already), it must be John. It makes him self conscious, makes him wanna walk on out of here, especially because now it seems so much more _different_  than the other times they’ve showered together. The other times, they’d argue and it’d get heated but now it’s heated for a totally different reason and Roman’s not sure how to feel about that.

Or maybe he’s just giving it too much thought. Why would the rival quarterback and his sworn enemy be checking him out? For the same reasons Roman was checking him out but it couldn’t possibly apply back to him…?

“You might not like me.” John starts, his voice firm. “Might not like the way I play football or how I am as a person but I notice the looks you give me. You can’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t.” Roman lies, still keeping his eyes closed. “I’d rather date our benchwarmer, Enzo, than be with you.”

And that guy is _soooo_  annoying so that should clue you in on just how much Roman does not like John’s company.

“Who said anything about date?” John asks, sneering. “I _know_  you don’t wanna date me. And I sure as hell don’t wanna date you but Roman… oh, the ever so gorgeous Roman Reigns, you wanna _fuck me.”_

Roman swallows, his body growing hot at the accusation and going rigid. Fucking somebody was so much more different than dating, John’s right… but it doesn’t mean he’s right about Roman wanting to fuck him. John’s just trying to get into his head and Roman won’t let him do that right now. He needs to finish cleaning himself off, change into his clothes, and then get the hell out of here. _Soon._

Unless he wants John to know the truth.

 

“I don’t…” Roman lies again, sounding a lot more unsure. “Y-You’re good looking, but not enough for me to fuck you. Ain’t happening.”

“You know how I know you’re wrong?” John questions, walking over to Roman’s side.

Roman inwardly pleads the fifth, refusing to answer John’s question and incriminating himself any further. Perhaps if he’ll open his eyes, he’ll be in his nice, warm bed with just him, his thoughts, and this aching feeling down below that he’s currently experiencing right now.

An aching feeling that John soon points out.

“Because you’re hard.” John whispers against Roman’s ear, his breath hot. “I don’t see why you’re lying to me when I’m just as hard as you are - you’re the one fighting this, not me.”

… is he hard? Roman has to check. But what if he does and John was just lying to him, in an attempt to humiliate Roman? The fact of the matter though is that he is hard and his dick is currently making the decisions for him right now. He turns his head to the side to look at John before glancing down, noticing that yes, he was hard and standing at full attention. Roman breathes in and drops his hands from the wall, allowing himself to just get a good look at John’s cock now that he’s fully able to.

What a nice fucking cock it is too. It’s even nicer now that it’s hard and Roman wonders what it’d be like to have that inside him. In his mouth is one option, yes, but actually inside his ass, thrusting in and out… his own cock even twitches at the thought of it. Being taken like that by John Cena would be humiliating, yes, but that just makes it all the more fun. And who would believe him? Who would believe Roman?

It could be their dirty little secret.

John licks along his lips as he watches the way Roman checks him out, taking pride in the fact that he was right all along. A smirk slowly graces his confident features as he steps even closer, one hand grabbing ahold of Roman’s thick hard-on and the other grabbing a nice handful of Roman’s thick ass. “Got some lube in my bag, how about I get that and we have some fun?”

Roman rolls his lips back with a soft moan, closing his eyes with a nod as he otherwise stays silent. He feels if he actually gives John an answer that he’ll be audibly giving him his approval and he doesn’t wanna hear John tell Roman, “I told you so” or any variation thereof. It’s one thing to moan when John jerks him off and plays with his ass, it’s another to actually tell the other man he likes it.

So John leaves shortly to grab his lube and comes back to the shower, noting Roman’s closed off stance. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he walks back to Roman’s side. “You look fucking scared out of your mind, what’s wrong? You think I’m gonna tell someone? Make fun of you? Bro, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for awhile, ain’t gonna be coming at you at all. Now your football skills… that I _will_  continue to make fun of you for.”

Roman looks up at John with another glare, rolling his eyes when John just smirks at him.

“There it is! See, we’re just having fun here. Let loose, nobody’s gonna figure out what’s going on. You got my word on that and I never go back on my word. But I won’t do anything with you until you actually speak to me so say it - say you trust me on this.”

Roman grits his teeth and looks down, John lubing up his fingers as Roman tries to work through the thoughts in his head. John’s still an ass but he’s an honest one… Roman can respect that. And it does qualm his worries a lot that nobody will know about this because Roman doesn’t want people knowing how submissive he can be. Especially when these people look at Roman and think he’s such a dominating force, can easily manhandle you and throw you about and that’s true as well but he’s more of a fan of being on the other side of the equation.

After such a long time of being on top and taking charge, you need to let loose.

 

“I trust you.” Roman says softly, giving in fully to his rival.

“Good. I’m glad you do.” John says right as he’s done lubing up his fingers, pushing Roman to the wall with his other hand. “Now relax and enjoy what I’m about to do to you.”

Roman blows out a breath and nods, leaning against the wall and looking down as John drops to his knees in front of him. “Gonna put my dick in your mouth, huh?”

“Like you don’t want it?”

Roman pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue and nods. “Touche.”

John gives Roman a pointed look with a small grin as he sticks his tongue out to lick right up his cock, swirling around the head before immediately wrapping his lips around the tip. He wastes no time in showing Roman what he’s capable of, sucking him off quickly but being sure not to take all of him in - no, you need to build up to that. Roman groans lowly as John begins to suck him, bringing his hand down to rest on the back of John’s head. It’s only the beginning but so far it feels nice and John’s teeth aren’t biting down on his dick and that’s really all Roman looks for in a good blowjob.

But then he feels fingers poking around his ass. And then those fingers slide into the crack of it and push against his entrance and before Roman can fully figure it out, those fingers are penetrating him fully and moving around to loosen him up _and it feels amazing, so much more amazing than John’s mouth, oh fuck._ Roman gives an embarrassingly loud moan when he feels those two digits slide in, toes curling and his other hand moving down to grab hard onto John’s shoulder. The nails dig into his skin and he pushes back on John’s fingers, grinding himself down onto them and trying to push up into John’s mouth to experience both of these great sensations.

John chuckles around Roman’s cock and slowly pulls back up to the head, letting go with a pop as his fingers increase in speed. “Figured you wouldn’t mind. You seem like you’d be into this - sounds like you are. A lot.”

“Y-Yes.” Roman breathes, nodding quickly. “I really, _really_  like taking it.”

John raises his eyebrows, crooking his fingers once he feels that sweet spot inside him and brushing the digits constantly against it. “Are you? Like I said, I knew it but it’s one thing hearing you say it. So you want me to fuck you then? Have you _been_  fucked before?”

“Yeah, course I have.” Roman scoffs, looking down at John through lidded eyes. “You underestimate me, John.”

He hasn’t been fucked a lot but it’s happened. Despite his body issues, Roman knows he’s a fairly attractive guy and he has no problem landing sex with other attractive guys. The only problem he has is actually finding a guy to top him, dominate him. But John doesn’t seem to have a problem doing that. Of course he doesn’t.

Roman’s actually pretty thankful for it.

 

John just nods before he takes Roman back into his mouth but this time he deepthroats him. All the way to the hilt, pulling a long, loud moan from Roman’s beautiful mouth and it motivates John to commit the act again. And then one more time before pulling off his cock completely.

“Say it. Say you want me to fuck you.”

“John…”

“Roman.” John’s voice is low and he looks up at the other man. “I’m not gonna fuck you until you tell me it yourself. You want it or not?”

Roman screws his eyes shut and huffs before opening them again, coming to terms with the fact that he has to beg for John Cena to fuck him. But it’s just one time, it’s not like they’ll be doing it again… Roman can swallow his pride for that.

“Please, I need you to fuck me.” Roman tells him, looking down at his rival. “Gotta feel you in me, feel you pushing me up against this wall and pushing yourself inside me - c’mon, you gotta fuck me.”

John’s face makes no shift in expression for about a minute until suddenly he winks, pulling his fingers out of Roman and standing back up. “Nice job, you got a future. Now turn around, bend over a little - and spread those legs.” He reaches around to pat Roman’s ass before grabbing the lube again.

Roman nods, turning his back to John and pressing his hands against the tile, arching his back a tad to push his ass out and his legs spreading somewhat for his comfort. He presses his forehead against the wet tile, taking deep breaths as he prepares for the inevitable - for the man he hates more than anyone else to fuck him. Not how he envisioned his night going but not the worst way to end it, he admits.

John is finished lubing up his cock and he sets the bottle aside, stepping up to Roman and grabbing his hip with one hand. The other grabs ahold of his shaft, lining it up with Roman’s hole before he slowly pushes himself inside the tightness. John’s moans grow louder in volume until he bottoms out completely, levelling his noises out with a satisfied groan as his hands move to Roman’s upper back.

“Didn’t think somebody like you would be so tight…” John admits, looking down between them.

“Saying I’d be loose? Like some slut?” Roman remarks, and it would’ve sounded pretty confident too if his ass wasn’t completely burning from how thick John is. It’s nothing he can’t take but it’s a noticeable change from what Roman is used to.

“No, no way, I’m just… I don’t know, just didn’t think you’d be tight.” John shrugs. “But it’s a good thing, man. _Damn_ , you feel good.”

Boosts Roman’s confidence a lot, that’s for sure.

“Well… you feel pretty damn good too.” Roman tells him, pushing back some hair that fell in front of his face and looking back to John. “Filled me up pretty quick.”

“You like that? Being full?” John asks, running his hands down Roman’s back and right back up slowly.

“Uh huh.” Roman nods, dropping his head back down. “Can’t explain it, it’s just… god, I wish I could be full all the time.”

“Sound kind of like a slut when you say that.” John says as he begins slow thrusts.

Roman doesn’t know if John is making fun of him or if it’s a compliment - like he’s dirty talking. If Roman’s gonna have sex with his enemy, he doesn’t wanna waste time arguing with him. He’ll save that for on the field. But right now? He’ll try to have some fun. After all, what they do in these showers stays in these showers.

“You want me to be a slut?” Roman asks with a moan. “I can be a slut, a real big one.”

“My, my, Roman Reigns… I like it when you get naughty like that.” And Roman can’t see John but he can hear that smirk he hates so much in his tone except right now, he loves it. Right now, he loves how cocky John can be and how much of a tease he is. It’s like Roman’s living in an alternate universe for tonight!

“Want me to get even naughtier? Then fuck me, c’mon, give me what I want.” Roman groans, pushing back on John’s cock and rolling his ass around him. “You think I’m a slut? Treat me like one.”

“Really now? If that’s what you want, slut.” John’s voice is noticeably deeper and he grabs Roman’s shoulders, guiding his body upwards so Roman wasn’t completely bent over and really quickens the pace of his thrusts. Rough and breakneck, hard and unforgiving, just like a slut wants.

Roman can’t be more thankful for this new pace and he cries out the instant he feels the shift, throwing his head back in pure pleasure as John hammers inside him. He whines when John suddenly claps a hand over his mouth but then John’s hand moves downwards, just enough so Roman can at least speak if he has to.

 

“So is this good enough for you?” John asks.

“Y-Yes, so good, s-so _fucking_ good.”

“Better be fucking good enough. About time I get to make your slutty ass happy.” John groans against his ear before his mouth moves downwards to Roman’s neck, pressing harsh kisses against the skin.

Roman doesn’t know exactly what those words mean, even if they’re as obvious as they seem to be. Is John just giving fuck talk or does he mean that on the field as well? Away from these showers? Or Roman’s thinking too much about it again - it’s just sex. He shouldn’t be thinking too hard about these things, should just be thinking about the incredible sex John is giving him (and he still can’t believe that)!

Roman purses his lips out with a long moan as the head of John’s cock brushes over his prostate, one of his hands moving down to jerk himself off in time with these unbelievably amazing thrusts. “God, y-you’re filling me up so good, kind of don’t want you to pull out…”

“I can easily go another round when we’re done.” John breathes against his skin. “You wanna do that? I can fuck you as many times as I want in here - until you get tired of it.”

Roman scoffs, looking over at John from the corner of his eye. “You think you’re stronger than me when it comes to sex?”

“No, I’m just saying… I’m good at what I do _. Very_ good.” John bites down gently on his neck, nibbling at the skin for a bit. “We just keep going until one of us can’t anymore.”

“Sounds…” He rolls his lips to hold back a moan, jerking himself off quicker when he feels a very familiar pressure in his stomach. “Sounds like a challenge to me, John.”

“I’ll take you up on it.” John tells him, one hand moving up to grab the hair at the top of Roman’s head while his other hand moves down, digging nails firm into Roman’s perfect skin. “Still gonna be a slut though.”   


“Wasn’t gonna fight you on that.” Roman pushes his ass back against him, narrowing his eyes on John. “You know, this slut’s getting real close. Gonna make me come? Huh, John?”

“Hmm, you wanna come?”

“C’mon, you know I do.” Roman urges, squeezing his cock on the upstroke before quickening his hand in order to reach his pending orgasm. “Please…”

“C’mere.” John nods his head upwards. “Gimme a kiss and I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“What? I ain’t kissing you, man, fuck-”

“You wanna come, don’t you?” John asks, slowing down his thrusts. “Then kiss me. A slut does anything I want, you wanna be a good slut, huh?”

Damnit, he’s right! Roman swallows (his pride as well, though he’s been doing that since John caught him on his lie) and closes his eyes, tilting his head slightly and opening his mouth as he allows John to kiss him.

And what a great idea too because John’s lips actually taste _really_  good, almost perfect. They taste like peppermint, like maybe some mint gum from earlier, and… well, it’s just peppermint but it’s _super_  good peppermint and John knows what he’s doing so Roman wants more. He even moans needily into it to express this sentiment, his tongue backing down easily when John shoves his tongue inside to roam through Roman’s mouth. His tongue seems to run along every part of his mouth that it can, like he’s claiming it for his own and when Roman thinks John’s had his fun, he pushes his tongue back against his in a playful fight - so unlike the other fights and arguments they’ve had, where it was everything but.

Then Roman feels it. That feeling of shooting stars and fireworks exploding throughout his body in one huge bout of glory and ecstasy. His cries are swallowed by John’s mouth as he comes thick ropes against his hand and against the wall, the come already rinsed away by the water and thus leaving no evidence of their dirty fuck. John doesn’t cry out as loud as Roman does but it goes on for longer, and his mouth presses even harder against Roman’s as he gives one last thrust inside him, coming along his inner walls.

As they both revel in that euphoric post-bliss of their orgasms, John pulls away from Roman’s mouth to rest his cheek against his back, arms wrapping around Roman’s midsection and holding onto him tight. Roman’s forehead presses against the cool tile, trying to come back down to earth.

In this seemingly quiet, serene moment, John speaks up.

 

“Hey, Roman?”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Roman asks.

“You still can’t see me.”

“That’s it, pull out. This is over with.”

“Oh, you’re done for the night? That’s fine, I am too-”

“Okay, I’m kidding, just… c’mon, don’t make that stupid joke while you’re inside me. You can do that at least.”

John takes in a deep breath through his nose and exhales with a nod. “I can deal with that.”

And Roman doesn't wanna make that ultimatum with him because the sex is so good but there's only so much of his pride that he's willing to swallow. Hopefully next time, he can swallow something else in regards to John instead.  
  



End file.
